Pakkun
is a miniature pug, and the smallest of Kakashi Hatake's ninken. Personality Despite his cute appearance, his voice is deep and gruff. In the anime, he revealed that he used Floral Green shampoo (Minty Rain Forest Mist Shampoo with extra bodywash in the English dub), which is also used by Sakura, who was comically traumatised at the thought of using the same shampoo as a dog.Naruto episode 69 In Japanese, Pakkun uses when referring to himself, which is generally used by older men. Despite his lazy demeanour, Pakkun is shown to be fiercely proud and determined ninken. When offered by Sai to deliver a message with one of his ink creatures, Pakkun insisted that he deliver it, not wanting to look inferior. He is very loyal to his allies and at times curses his inability to get more directly involved in battle. Appearance Pakkun is small with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector, but his is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura Haruno. He also wears a bandage on his right front leg. Abilities Pakkun is revealed to not be a battle-type ninken, which Sakura claimed to know by looking at his small appearance.Naruto chapter 129, page 4 Despite this and his small size, Pakkun has shown to be a very useful summon. He has been repeatedly shown to have an incredibly sharp sense of smell, even by canine standards. He can regularly determine what type of scent he is picking up, how far away it is, and how dangerous the person is. In the anime, he was shown even able to detect a target's scent that has been masked.Naruto episode 165 Also, he has been shown to have tremendous speed from how effectively he can keep up with full-grown human ninja, even challenging others to keep up with him. He also has a great amount of strength as he was able to drag Shikamaru with him when he refused to help find Sasuke. He has also displayed exceptional teamwork with the rest of his pack developing and effectively using several offensive and defensive formations in battle which make use of the manoeuvreability and powerful limbs. He has also displayed the ability to make clones of himself from his hair. Part I Land of Waves Arc Kakashi called on Pakkun and the ninken pack to track and capture the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. They managed to grab onto Zabuza by biting him, thus pinning him in place. Kakashi then attempts to use Lightning Cutter on Zabuza. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion of Konoha, Kakashi summoned Pakkun again to help Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru track down Sasuke's scent. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Sasuke later defected from Konoha, Kakashi's ninken pack was summoned again to track him and Naruto down. Although it was a joint effort, Pakkun was the one who led Kakashi to them. Mizuki Strikes Back Arc Kakashi summoned Pakkun so that Iruka can follow him and find Naruto. Later, Pakkun helped Naruto find Iruka after he and Mizuki fought. Land of the Birds Arc Kakashi summoned Pakkun to help him locate Nagare, full knowing he was being observed. Pakkun also tries to bite Nagare for insulting him, resulting in Nagare's stone body breaking Pakkun's teeth. After this, Pakkun leaves as Kakashi doesn't need his help anymore. Ultimate Weapon Arc He along with the other ninken were summoned by Kakashi to investigate the Takumi Village. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc A couple years later, Pakkun and the ninken pack were called upon to track down the Akatsuki member, Sasori, using a small piece of his clothing. Pakkun met up with Team Guy and helped them to meet up with Kakashi. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Pakkun was summoned by Kakashi to lead Sai and Sakura to Shikamaru. The trio head back to the battlefield along with Shikamaru, after defeating Hidan. Three-Tails Arc In the anime, Pakkun was used by Kakashi to communicate with Tsunade, receiving orders and sending her things for study. Itachi Pursuit Arc Later, Kakashi summoned the pack to help track down Itachi Uchiha. Pakkun was partnered with Kakashi. Five Kage Summit Arc When Kakashi stated that he would send word back to the village about what was happening at the Summit, he apparently sends Pakkun with this information as in the anime, he is briefly seen with Koharu and Homura who are awaiting Danzō's return. Adventures at Sea Arc Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Trivia * During the invasion of Konoha, Shikamaru refused to help in finding Sasuke. Pakkun told him that, if he completed this mission, he would let him touch the pads on his feet, which he claimed were really soft and supple. This is a reference to modern Japanese culture, in which a dog's paw is considered its cutest aspect; the idea of an animal's paw being "cute", however, applies mainly to puppies and kittens, because at birth their pads are pink, and, as dogs grow older, they turn into a dirty black. However, Pakkun's paw pads are still pink even though he's a full grown dog. * The heno-heno-moheji seal on the back of Pakkun's jacket is a face that is drawn on scarecrows in Japan by children. The scarecrows are also called "Kakashi", which is a name of Pakkun's summoner. * In 2005, a Pakkun-shaped controller case was given away as the bonus to those who pre-ordered Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 in Japan. * Pakkun was shown in episode 20 on Naruto's key chain and appears again in episode 176. He also appears as a souvenir in episode 110. * Due to his short stature, whenever he is summoned with the other ninken, he appears on top of Bull's head, as opposed to the others, who always appear on the ground. * Pakkun is playable in Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 as a summoning (optionally) if you put a Ninja Tag on the characters such as the ANBU. ** His only technique in Path of the Ninja 2 is Bite. Quotes * (To Shikamaru) "Look, if you succeed in this mission, I'll even let you touch my paw." * (To Naruto) "Stupidity is a powerful thing."Naruto episode 144 References de:Pakkun